


Blurred

by anactoria



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactoria/pseuds/anactoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s forgotten where Sherlock ends—<i>ended</i>—and he begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred

“Two sugars,” John says, absently. Molly’s worried look reminds him that, oh, yeah, that’s Sherlock, not him. _Was_.

He doesn’t finish his coffee. It’s her pity he can’t stand, and it won’t stop if he keeps reminding her how lost he is. How he’s forgotten where Sherlock ends— _ended_ —and he begins.

 

In a café in Hong Kong, Sherlock sits and tea doesn’t materialise, and it’s only when the proprietor (widowed; son in America; considering moving out there herself) taps her pen and glares that he realises he hasn’t ordered, because John does (did) that.

He gets the text before tea arrives, and is up and out of there seconds before the blast. He should be running, chasing down Moriarty’s associate before he can get away.

He swears under his breath as he drags the injured woman from the rubble, tries not to wonder how much of John he’s absorbed by accident, tries to remember where John ends and he begins.

 

In a kitchen in London, John makes tea and watches Sherlock. He can’t read where Sherlock’s been in the dust on his shoes, but he’s versed enough in pain to know from the lines around his eyes and how tightly he holds his mug that it was hellish.

Never again, he promises. Not this time. 

This is where _they_ begin.


End file.
